fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Weston
"Hey Slick it's me! The douche-bag that orders you to do what I please and not paying you for it!" ''-Devin Weston'' Devin Weston was an antagonist in Grand Theft Auto 5. He is obviously an antagonist given that he loves to command others to do as he wish, but not paying for their hard work, even if it nearly cost their life. He is a rich bitch, and a douche-bag living in his mansion with some useless decorations and expensive cars, and that's why he's always slacking around. His dog is Molly Schultz, a bitch too, that transfers bad news and notifications from Devin himself which we don't like to listen. Events in Grand Theft Auto 5 Devin Weston makes major money from holding a big share in Merryweather and that he always rely on their noob-skilled security. He also makes money from owning many co-operations like Banner Hotel & Spa or Patriot Beer, and regarded by public as a billionaire bitch. Since he is so rich, he always call in Merryweather and police escorts for either himself or his bitch. He also earns some big money from corruption, as evidenced with the FIB. Due to this, everybody hates him and are trying to kill him for the money. He is also evidenced greedy and love to cheat on many, which was why everybody hates him and call him a billionaire bitch who can control everything with his own money. He once cheated Micheal and ruined his film Meltdown, and called in Merryweather troops to rape both Amanda and Tracey. Upon hearing this, Micheal flee back and wiped them off only to be T-bagged by his son Jimmy, who also farted on his face. But Tracey was raped. Devin Weston annoys Franklin after this, telling him to kill who and who. However, since everyone hates him, Franklin decided to disobey and gang up with Trevor and Micheal to kill him by pushing him naked down the slope at Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. After that, the car explodes, and Devin's dick flung high and hit Trevor's face before being sucked by him when Micheal and Franklin left. Owned Private Properties Since he is a billionaire, he orders the protagonists to do things for him, and such, most of the owned items he had here was stolen: * Stolen Red Vacca * Stolen Black Adder * Stolen Black Tornado * White Shamal * Stolen Z-Type * Stolen JB700 * Stolen Buffalo * Stolen Turismo GT * Stolen Cheetah * Stolen Entity XF * Stolen Stainer Quotes "Hey Slick it's me! I'm the douche-bag that orders you to do what I please and not paying you for it!" "You know what? I'm sucking up all your paychecks for future investments." "What do you mean that they're all dead? My dick is freezing like an ice cube!" "Merryweather, Franklin, Micheal, Trevor, Molly... They're all my dogs." "That's my dog!" "Namaste. I just touched your dick." Trivia * Devin loves going around naked, even if he's dying while Franklin, Micheal and Trevor gang up and kill him. * His pants is always white, and goes by the brand of Adidas. There's dried-up sperms in his pants too. * His dick is always erected, even if he's talking to Trevor. ** Adding up to this, he also wanted to have sex with Tracey by calling Merryweather troops to kidnap her. * He is too lazy, just dogging in a pile of cash and being slammed "bitch" by many. ** If he's not lazy, he should be stealing the branded cars by his own now. * His shirt is not a Polo shirt, it's a shirt with a middle finger as the brand's icon. * Like Trevor, he is gay because he loves to grab dicks. * When he doesn't want to pay Franklin, Micheal and Trevor for the hard work, it means that he is bankrupt, possibly because his house lacks skilled security guards and many civilians who did not like him went to steal the money. This means that his excuse for saying that he's going to investments is a cover-up. * Devin Weston is a Darwinist and atheist, possibly because he's prototype of a homo. * Even after his death, news agency still refuse to publish out the report that he is dead.